Miraizu ~Way to Go~
Miraisu ~Wat to Go~ (未来図 ~Way to Go~, Map to the Future ~Way to Go~) is the 11th track to Sanada's album Shou. Lyrics Kanji= Way to go 止まる暇などない　進むべき道はただ、ひとつ 暗闇で怯えてる　傷ついた希望の欠片（かけら） 何度でも抱きしめて　夢と交わした誓い　思い出せばいい Way to go 誰のためでもない　自分を信じたら　未来は始まってく Oh, Way of Life 逃げ出す場所はない　いまの自分を超えてみせる その願い望むなら　苦しみは強さに変わる 明けてゆく空の下　求めるたびに　心は輝いてく Way to go 誰とも比べない　平均点よりも　ただひとつを目指して Oh, Way of Life 止まる暇などない　迷っても道はただ、ひとつ Way to go 叶えるために 夢見るもの 希望のイメージ　鮮やかに描（えが）け Way to go 誰のためでもない　自分を信じたら　未来は始まってく Oh, Way of Life 逃げ出す場所はない　いまの自分を越えて　いますぐ Way to go ためらうことはない　闇夜を蹴飛ばして　明日のドアを開ける Oh, Way of Life 今上を目指して　進むべき道はただ、ひとつ Way to go |-| Romaji= WAY TO GO Tomaru himana donai susumu beki michi wa tada, hitotsu Kurayami de obieteru kizutsuita kibou no kakera Nandodemo dakishimete yume to kawashita chikai omoidaseba ii WAY TO GO Dare no tame demo nai jibun wo shinjitara mirai wa hajimatteku OH, WAY OF LIFE Nigedasu basho wa nai ima no jibun wo koete miseru Sono negai nozomu nara kurushimi wa tsuyosa ni kawaru Akete yuku sora no shita motomeru tabi ni kokoro wa kagayaiteku WAY TO GO Dare to mo kurabe nai heikinten yori mo tada hitotsu wo mezashite OH, WAY OF LIFE Tomaru himana donai mayotte mo michi wa tada, hitotsu WAY TO GO Kanaeru tame ni yumemiru mono Kibou no IMEEJI azayaka ni egake WAY TO GO Dare no tame demo nai jibun wo shinjitara mirai wa hajimatteku OH, WAY OF LIFE Nigedasu basho wa nai ima no jibun wo koete imasugu WAY TO GO Tamerau koto wa nai yamiyo wo ketobashite ashita no DOA wo akero OH, WAY OF LIFE Ima ue wo mezashite susumu beki michi wa tada, hitotsu WAY TO GO |-| English= Way to go We don’t have the leisure of stopping There is only one road we must advance on Afraid in the midst of darkness, we embrace countless times The broken fragments of hope The vows that went along with our dreams– It would be best to remember them Way to go It’s not for anyone’s sake If we believe in ourselves, the future will begin Oh, Way of Life There’s nowhere to run Watch us surpass our current selves If it is what we wish for, suffering will change into strength When we request that beneath the lightening sky, our hearts will shine Way to go We’re not competing with anyone Rather than being average, aim for only one thing Oh, Way of Life We don’t have the leisure of stopping Even if you’re lost, there is only one road Way to go The things we dreamed of, hoping they would be granted Vividly sketch out the image of hope Way to go It’s not for anyone’s sake If we believe in ourselves, the future will begin Oh, Way of Life There’s nowhere to run We’ll surpass our current selves, right now Way to go Without hesitation, reject the dark night And open the door to tomorrow Oh, Way of Life Aim to be the best* There is only one road we must advance on Navigation Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Duets